Límite de Merodeador
by De Incognito
Summary: [Slash] SxJ y Mas! LxJ Rx.. Sx.. Sexo, música, amor, drogas, lealtad, valor, madurez. DESCONTROL. Cuando llega la hora de crecer y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sufren lo mismo: Adolescencia. Lily no deja de llorar y no quiere hablarlo con nadie, Sirius d
1. Cap I Como besa un Merodeador

**Límite de Merodeador**

Límites

¿_Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí la sed,_

_hasta aquí el agua?_

_¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí el aire,_

_hasta aquí el fuego?_

_¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí el amor,_

_hasta aquí el odio?_

_¿Quién dijo alguna vez: hasta aquí el hombre,_

_hasta aquí no?_

_Sólo la esperanza tiene las rodillas nítidas._

_Sangran_

Capítulo I

**Como besa un Merodeador**

Giró su cabeza y vomitó.

El húmedo calor de ese domingo de verano, sumado a la fuerte resaca y la mezcla de alcoholes y quién sabe qué más, habían hecho que James Potter se despierte junto un violento vómito al costado de su cama.

La luz que apenas podía penetrar entre las cortinas y persianas y más cortinas, hicieron que el dolor de cabeza aumentara considerablemente. Estaba acostado en la cama, tomándose la frente con la mano. Sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso y pegado a las sábanas. Realmente ese no iba a ser un buen día.

Con el esfuerzo, nadie sabe de donde sacado, empezó a hacer los intentos para levantarse.

Intento número uno fallido. Apenas levantó un poco el cuello, la habitación le dio mil vueltas y tuvo que volver a vomitar.

Intento número dos fallido nuevamente, pues los brazos estaban demasiado débiles como para sostenerse con la espala erguida.

Por último, el intento número tres salió victorioso. Y con un rápido salto, quedó parado con cara de enfermo, intentando enfocar algún punto fijo para no volver a caer. En la vida de un Merodeador, hay que saber como superar una resaca de la mejor manera.

Aún tenía la corbata ajustada en la frente como solía ponérsela cuando estaba en fiestas y borracho. Su torso estaba desnudo, dejando ver su atlético abdomen y un lomo espectacular. Musculoso y dorado por el enorme sol de verano que de a poco iba terminando.

Apenas se dio cuenta que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, se tomó de la baranda de la cama de Sirius.

Decidió ir a bañarse con agua helada, a ver si algo podía recordar de la descontrolada noche anterior.

— Liiiiiliiiiiiannnnnnn…—dijo como un grito de agonía una muchacha que se retorcía entre las sábanas—es muy temprano para empezar a molestarme--se tapó la cabeza con una almohada e intentó seguir durmiendo.

Una pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Lilian Evans (más bien a Lily) meneó la cabeza de un lado para el otro y abrió bruscamente las persianas de la ventana para despertar a su amiga.

—Vamos perezosa que no es nada temprano… ¡ya son las tres de la tarde! — le exclamó para apurarla--ya te perdiste las dos comidas más importantes del día--le riñó sabiendo que no había nada más irritante para su amiga que exigirle con los horarios para la comida, tal como lo hacía su madre.

Lilian Evans no era como su amiga. Por más que las dos eran esbeltas y de proporciones armónicas, la personalidad de ambas era tan diferente una de la otra que los que llegaban a conocerlas se preguntaban cómo podían ser tan buenas amigas y diferentes a la vez.

¿Quién era la extraña allí? Había que admitir que las dos eran un tanto excéntricas para el resto del colegio. Pero eso tenía una explicación.

Todo tenía una expiación. Que Lily faltara a todas las fiestas que se organizaban en la sala común tenía un porqué, que se levantase temprano todos los fines de semana tenía un porqué, que tomase caminos distintos para movilizarse por el castillo, inclusive el tener amigos… un tanto diferentes lo que uno puede denominar normal, tenía un porqué… Ese porqué que tenía un nombre… y para no darle más vueltas ese nombre era James Potter

Si, James Potter, la peor criatura que aunque Lily no entendiera aún, la biología maga y muggle lo denominaba "Ser Humano". El morocho pertenecía al grupo selecto de cabezas-llenas-de-aire-Merodeadores y se creía el rey del mundo por su belleza y buen carácter. Vivía como un pavo real y los ingenuos alumnos de Hogwarts lo respetaban, tanto igual a los demás Merodeadores, como tal.

Claro que Lily no tardó en sentirse avergonzada con tan solo pensar que ella era parte de ese montón de cabezas que se complacen con una sonrisita carismática y aire de rebeldía, así que ya en segundo año los empezó a ignorar… No le era difícil ya que ellos hasta entonces no se habían percatado de la "traga libros" Evans.

¿Qué mejor idea había tenido que poner los ojos en blancos ante un ligue de Potter una tarde de tercer año, en vez de ignorarlo como de costumbre? Solo el muchacho le había guiñado el ojo, cosa que le hacía a cualquier muchacha que se paseara en falda por los jardines. Prácticamente fue prender una alarma que sonara a todo volumen con un "EXISTE UNA MUCHACHA EN HOGWARTS QUE NO ES VÍCTIMA DE TUS PAVONEOS Y ESA SOY YO, LILY EVANS. E-V-A-N-S!!"

Sí, sí. Potter se sintió muy afectado y fue un duro golpe para él entender que aquella niña traga libros no estaba interesado en él, inclusive parecía odiarlo cuando él recién se había aprendido bien su nombre. ¿Cuántas apuestas había jugado con su compañero de ligues, Sirius-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-y-llevo-coronita-Black? Les aseguro que tantas posibles como para hacer desesperar a Lily, lograr que pase de ser una dulce, tímida y estudiosa niña por quince años, a una joven rencorosa, llena de odio e inadaptada social… ¡Bueno, bueno, quizá exagero! Pero realmente Potter lograba ponerla tan histérica hasta el punto de hacerla llorar… y viviendo en la ignorancia y egocentrismo, James Potter jamás lo tomó como otra cosa de una manera de divertirse molestando a alguien más que a un Slythering.

"Quieres salir con migo Evans?… Vamos si sabes que nadie mejor que yo complaciendo en la cama", " Evans, dulce pelirroja, lloras porque ayer olvidé invitarte a una cita?… No te preocupes princesa, solo admite que ya no puedes contenerte a este milagro de la naturaleza y te invito a salir"… ¿Cuál de todas era la frasecita más célebre que volvía una fiera a Lily? Es que se volvía insoportable, y eso había sido por casi cuatro años… menos mal que esas últimas tres semanas algo le había pasado al morocho que ya había disminuido la frecuencia de jodas.

— Bueno, bueno… me levanto pero con la condición de que me traigas la comida a la cama— contraatacó Noelia, sentándose un poco más en la cama para poder ver a Lily.

Era una bella muchacha, el pelo era morocho y tenía ojos que cambiaban con el clima. No era una delicia irresistible, pero tenía unos cuántos méritos a favor.

—Estás loca--sentenció la pelirroja dándose a entender que se negaba al trato--y me lo habían advertido cuando te conocí, peor no ¡la cabeza dura de Lily no escuchó a Fedri!

Noelia le tiró un almohadón que pegó directo en su cara. Fedri en realidad era FedericheBigstone, el primo de la misma edad de Noelia, que iba a Ravenclaw.

—Tú levántate de una vez que yo voy a terminar lo que estaba haciendo— le dijo a la morocha, y luego se sentó frente un hermoso y antiguo escritorio de roble. Dándole la espalda a su amiga, se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo.

Suspiró… " es lo único que sabes hacer bien ¿no es así pequeña estúpida?" Se dijo así misma mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordar el sentimiento que la había llevado a hacer esa obra. Lo único que le servía para desahogarse era dibujar… tomar un lápiz y una goma y solas las líneas se iban uniendo hasta quizá adornar con lágrimas.

Su creatividad era abstracta, y hasta ahora era de la única forma que podía canalizar ese problema que empezó siendo tan pequeño, tan poco importante… a ser … a ser cada una de esas lágrimas que derramaba cuando no la oían.

Tomó el lápiz más oscuro y siguió su trabajo. Y pensar que siempre pensó que lo único que podía ponerla tan deprimida era Potter… cuatro años equivocada

Por otro lado, Sirius tenía otras tácticas de evadir resacas. Apenas abrió los ojos, contuvo el vómito ascendente por su garganta y segundos siguientes se convirtió en un peludo perro que vomitaba toda la cama.

—¡Qué asco! ¡¡QUÉ ASCO!!—gritó un rubio que dormía en la cama siguiente. Despertarse con el horrendo olor a vómito, el ruido de las arcadas sumado su propio dolor de cabeza había hecho que su ánimo sea el de una fiera. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y se dio vuelta para amortiguar los gritos de odio y mal humor que estaban llenando la habitación en ese momento.

—¡¡Quieren callarse!! No son los únicos en el castillo que tienen resaca ¿¡eh!?—esta vez fue un muchacho castaño, un tanto regordete y de un rostro infantil quién ya sentado en la cama le gritaba a sus compañeros silencio.

Cada uno se mantuvo en el lugar donde estaba unos minutos más. Eran las dos de la tarde, y el baño estaba ocupado. ¡Vaya manera de empezar el jodido día!

Apenas James terminó de bañarse, entró Sirius sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

— Disculpa Prongs, pero antes de ocupar el baño sería bueno pensar en la condición de las vejigas de tus amigos ¿no?—Habló con la pura ironía, y sin preocuparse por su amigo, que siquiera se había cubierto con una toalla, empezó a hacer de las suyas en baño.

— ¡Bueno, bueno!—Rió James que la ducha le había levantado el ánimo— No quiero ser testigo de asquerosidades—Y salió encontrándose con sus compañeros de habitación en el mismo estado que se había encontrado él apenas se despertó.

— Por dios… ¿alguien puede limpiar la habitación?—rogó Remus, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la ventana para airear el ambiente.

Era un poco más delgado que James, además su cuerpo no era tan robusto, y sin embargo era más alto y de piel más clara. Unos ojos dorados casi tan hipnotizante como el oro en estado puro, del mismo color y brillo,

Luego de vestirse con ropa liviana James buscó su varita entre toda la ropa desparramada por el piso. Se detuvo al encontrar una pequeñísima tanga rosada… ni siquiera recordaba de quién era. Siguió revolviendo el piso, y en cuanto la encontró hizo desvanecer el vómito del suelo y de la cama de Sirius.

—¿Alguien sabe que hicimos anoche?… ¿Y de quién es esa tanga?—preguntó sentándose en la cama ya más limpia. Realmente no recordaba nada… y fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiese pasado, rogaba haber usado preservativo.

—Mgrfffffff…--dijo Peter como una especie de gruñido –Hasta lo que me acuerdo… estábamos en la sala común festejando porque… ¡festejando un coño!

—Últimamente no se necesita excusa para pasar una noche descontrolada ¿no?—preguntó una mujercita que acababa de entrar en la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Tan solo rió al ver que Remus estaba en calzones, y cómo este de mal humor agarraba cualquier pantalón del suelo y se lo ponía a regañadientes mientras emitía una especie de gruñido.

Ella era Margaret Rohosqui, una bonita chica de dieciséis años, que iba un grado mas bajo que los Merodeadores. Cabello de color castaño cortado a la garçon (un estilo francés, es en definitiva el pelo corto cómo un varón) De cuerpo estirado y menudo y de proporciones casi perfectas. Facciones delicadas, pequeñas. Y unos ojos marrones enormes que parecían emitir chispas. Claramente no era un prototipo de una rubia mujer voluminosa.

— Meg nunca te va a entrar en la cabeza que tienes que tocar la puerta ¿no?—preguntó con una sonrisa James, que al parecer era el único de buena cara. La chica le agarró el rostro y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Ella era su mejor amiga, la mejor amiga de todo el grupo. Casi como una hermana, una prima. Y en efecto, para no andar con vuelos, era la prima de Peter. Claro que no puramente, era la prima postiza. El parentesco se debía a que era la hija de la nueva esposa del hermano del padre de Peter. Así la habían conocido cuando apenas cursaban segundo año, y ella primero. Le habían tomado mucho afecto

—¿Por qué esa cara Remi?—le preguntó haciendo una especie de pucherito mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla

—No me llames Remi, Margaret—le pidió de mal humor

— Entonces tu tampoco Margaret—repuso ella con alegría mientras saludaba a Peter-- ¿Qué tal su mañana?

— ¿Por qué nadie avisa que hay gente en la habitación?—de repente todos voltean para mirar a Padfoot que estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla

— ¡Sirius!—saludó Meg con un abrazo al precioso morocho de cuerpo bien fornido y unos impactantes ojos grises, todo empapado. O realmente no se daba cuenta que los muchachos estaban con una resaca que los dejaba para atrás, o simplemente no le importaba

—¿Dónde te metiste tú anoche?—preguntó luego de responder el saludo—No te vi en toda la fiesta—le reprochó como un padre

— Nah!—dijo esta mientras se sentaba en la cama. Odiaba que la traten como una pequeñita—Estuve en mi habitación tocando el bajo… saben que odio las fiestas punchi (NA: lease electrónicas) Además… qué te vas a acordar qué estaba haciendo yo, si apenas recuerdas lo que tú hiciste.

— ¡Si que me acuerdo!—contraatacó el morocho—Todo empezó… con… música… y chicas bailando…

Flash Black

La música estaba fuertísima, y la sala común donde por las tardes se albergaban los miembros de Gryffindor para estudiar y hacer deberes, ese sábado por la noche se había convertido en todo un salón de baile para adolescentes. Era increíble como los pésimos y de bajo rendimiento nivel académico alumnos, lograban transformar todo en tan solo treinta minutos de improvisación.

Luces blancas y de colores giraban, se apagaban y prendían al ritmo del "tunch, tunchi, tunchi" que retumbaba en el cuerpo de todos los jóvenes de séptimo y sexto. Por supuesto que eran Gryffindors en su mayoría, pero alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían sido invitados también. Todos estaban descontrolados, incluso los más tímidos y reservados ahora estaban sacudiendo su cuerpo encima de las tarimas improvisadas y bebiendo como deshidratados en el tumulto de la fiesta, barriendo con sus movimientos el humo que habían hecho aparecer por arte de magia.

—Vamos Black ¡Una botella más!— Insistía una muchacha de Ravenclaw, intentando evitar que se valla con otra de la fiesta.

— Disculpa Wenda, pero no. ¡Hasta mañana!— y sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por la chica que le había pagado todas las bebidas (pues dado que seguían dentro del castillo, había que comprar de contrabando el alcohol ya que los elfos domésticos jamás les darían ni una cerveza de manteca) se dio la vuelta para encararse a una rubia que estaba bailando tras suyo, a espaldas de él.

Le costó concentrar la vista en el trasero de la muchacha, las luces y el alcohol ya lo estaban mareando, pero la fiesta apenas comenzaba y su cabeza tronaba junto con la música.

Ignorando por completo a la pareja de la rubia, que apenas vestía una corta minifalda y una remera que se había arremangado hasta la altura del ombligo por el calor, la tomó por la cintura, y bien pegado a ella, empezó a moverse al compás de la música moviendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, quien estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, reía y levantaba los brazos para seguir bailando. Le besaba el cuello y le susurraba cosas al oído. No solo la estaba pasando terriblemente bien, sino que conseguiría seguir tomando sin tener que gastar un solo centavo.

--¿Quieres ir a la barra?--le ofreció Sirius con una voz seductora que derretía a cualquiera , una vez terminado el tema remixado que estaban bailando

--Si--dijo con una inmensa sonrisa, mirándolo con unos ojos enrojecidos, definitivamente ya había tomado más de la cuenta.

Caminaron hacia la chimenea, donde estaba funcionando la barra para pedí bebidas y mientas esperaban su turno en aquel amuchonamiento de gente, se comían a besos como si fueran dos desconocidos que se encuentran en un boliche que obedecen a instintos humanos, y no compañeros de curso que se ignoran mutuamente todos los días.

--Cuatro rondas de Vodka Hirvientes--pidió el moreno

Fin Flash Black

Tan solo hasta ahí recordaba… lo demás eran imágenes borrosas que no daban ningún dato importante, pero con eso le bastaba, al menos sabía que la había pasado bien.

--Padfoot, eso sucedió a las dos de la mañana-- se burló de él Remus luego de haber escuchado el relato de su amigo. A las dos de la mañana la fiesta recién empezaba.

--¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?--se defendió este

--Porque yo estaba con Estefani, y eran las dos de la mañana cuando fuimos a pedir Vodka Hirviente y nos dijeron que ya no había más. Luego nos largamos de allí--explicó el licántropo sin dar más explicaciones. Seguía despeinado, con el pecho al descubierto y dolor de cabeza.

--¿Entonces esto es de ella?--preguntó descaradamente Meg, tomando con dos dedos la pequeña tanga rosada.

Remus la miró un momento como intentando recordar, pues pese que no pudieron tomar su Vodcka Hirviente otros tipos de alcoholes ya tenía encima como para haberle borrado un poco la memoria. Entonces sin responder puso cara de "yo no fui, soy un chico bueno". Meg rió abiertamente y le tiró la prenda en la cabeza

--Moony, recuérdales a tus amiguitas que se lleven su ropa interior luego de divertirse con tigo, demasiado ya con la colección que nos deja Prongs--rió Sirius agachándose par evitar el golpe que le había intentado propinar James

--Entonces creo que tengo razón ¿no? Siquiera recuerdan a qué hora se acostaron--Habló Meg, volviendo al tema. Le encantaba encontrar motivo para reprenderlos, ellos siempre lo hacían con ella: ya sea por no salir nunca a divertirse, o porque repentinamente una noche se emborrachó. Saboreaba la venganza cuando la obtenía

--Bueno… hasta las seis de la mañana duraba el hechizo con el que encantamos las paredes de Gryffindor para que no escuche nadie desde afuera… así que hasta mucho más tarde que eso supongo que no--supuso James llevando una mano a su cabeza para alborotar su cabello negro, más aún de lo que estaba

--¿Y tú Peter?--preguntó Meg, integrándolo a la charla

--Neh…--dijo con la cabeza en la almohada. Leyéndolo entre líneas era un "déjenme dormir"

--¡Yo me acuerdo de algo más!-- sonrió Sirius que se había quedado haciendo memoria--Era bien tarde… y nos quedamos… creo que limpiando la sala antes de ir a dormir-- Inclusive Remus lo miró con cara incrédula ¿Desde cuando Sirius ayudaba a acomodar?

Flash Black

--¡¡Botella, botella y bot-ella!--Protestaba James con palabras que se chocaban, mientras hacía el intento de caminar sin caerse para levantar las botellas tiradas en el suelo. Estaba hecho un desastre. La corbata estaba en su cabeza, bien ajustada, tenía un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados y por más acostumbrados que estaban todos al despeinado cabello del joven, el que lo mirase en este momento les aseguro que hasta se preguntaría como conseguía llevarlo más revuelto aún--¡¡A quién se le ocurre tantas botellas!!?--Gritó la incoherencia más fuerte de lo que quería. Eran las cinco de la mañana y ya la fiesta había acabado, tan solo quedaban unos borrachos acomodando todo.

--Callate Prongs y junta las… botellas--le gritó Sirius desde la otra punta, quién tan borracho como él, estaba sentado en el suelo levantando cada tanto algun papel que estaba a su alcance. También tenía un aspecto que no se puede describir como decadente, sino más bien salvaje. Marcas rojas carmesí y rubí (incluso algunas moradas) estaban marcadas en su cuello como producto de besos

--La prozz--intentó decir una chica de largos cabellos castaños que tenía la lengua adormecida, y se le trababan las palabras--La próxima vez que hagamos una fiesta… yo no acomodo nada--aseguró mientras juntaba basura que habían dejado encima de los sillones y mesas.

--¿Yo me pregunto… ¡qué vamos a hacer con tantas botellas!?--Volvió a decir James con la mente concentrada en la cantidad de botellas. Era un borracho bueno, que se preocupaba por juntar las botellas

--Yo sé que se hace con las botellas--Comentó Érica, una alumna de sexto que estaba sentada en una esquina sobándose el tobillo ya que al intentar caminar con semejante taco luego de unas copitas, se lo había doblado y se había quedado allí el resto de la noche--Se puede hacer el baile de la botella--Dijo aplaudiendo y estallando en risas

--Callate ¿quieres?--le pidió Sirius con una mirada media perdida--Nadie tiene ganas de bailar… si no te diste cuenta-- no sonaba agresivo, sinó tonto

--¡Entonces juguemos al juego de la botella!--sugirió contenta una muchacha llamada Kelly tomando una de las tantas botellas

--Si-- sonrió James a la vez que soltaba todas las botellas. Recordaba la vez que había jugado a eso. Consistía en hacer un círculo y girar la botella en el medio, para que señale a una mujer y a un varón, y estos tengan que besarse

--¡Yo también quiero jugar!--Pidió Sirius, levantándose bruscamente. Su mente estaba en estado Cam Web, es el estado donde las imágenes pasan despacio y trabadas, tal cual como una Cam Web lenta.

Con dificultad, algunos gateando y otros caminado en zigzag, se juntaron todos en el centro de la habitación y pusieron la botella en el medio.

El círculo era pequeño, había solo tres chicas y ellos dos ¿Creen que les importó en algún sentido? Siquiera recordaban sus nombres. No les importó

--¡Yo giro, yo giro!--pidió la chica de pelo castaño que se llamaba Gracel. Con la delicadeza de una borracha tomó la botella y la hizo girar para cualquier lado.

--¡Ja!--Exclamó Sirius-- ¡¡Ustedes dos!!-- dijo apuntado con un dedo que no se quedaba quieto a Kally y a Érica.

James empezó a reír como un tonto, golpeando su puño contra el suelo. Las chicas sin siquiera reclamar nada se besaron por diez segundos, entre risas.

Fin Flash Black

--¡Callate Sirius!--Exclamó de repente James en una orden desesperada, que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios arrugados

--¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?-- Preguntó Padfoot ya que había interrumpido su relato y todavía no entendía porqué--Ni que tan feo fuese el recuerdo de ver a Érica besándose con Kally… está bien que no sea muy bonita pero…

--¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?--le preguntó James con un tono seco, mordiéndose el labio--¡Hay mamá, que idiota que soy!--Se insultó mientras se pegaba en la cabeza con el puño

--Tranquilo Prongs, que me estás asustando… Si, es lo único que recuerdo… después de eso…--Se quedó mudo, y no exactamente porque intentaba recordar, sino porque ya había recordado. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron enseguida, dejándolo con una cara parecida a la de James. Inmediatamente su rostro se contrajo todo--¡No! Por diós decime que es mentira!

--Ya--Dijo de repente Remus que era espectador de la escena--pero digo ya mismo quiero que nos digan que está pasando--Ordenó sin ocultar la emoción y curiosidad por lo que sus amigos estaban sufriendo de ese modo

--¡Eso!--Se sumó Meg entre risas al lado de Remus, mientras este le pasaba un brazo por la cintura--¡No se guarden la mejor parte para ustedes dos!

James y Sirius se miraron medio de reojo, con un dejo de asco en el medio. No lo podían creer, y menos aún admitir… ¡hasta vergüenza de daba mirar a su mejor amigo!

--Yo no lo cuento--Anunció Sirius con una voz que no dejaba lugar al reprocho, poniéndose a mirar por la ventana como si todo estuviera bien

--Bu.. Bueno…--Miró a Moony y a Meg que les causaba gracia la situación-- No puedo creer que valla a decirlo--dijo para si mismo, pasándose la mano por toda la cara. Tomó valor con un suspiro, y empezó

Flash Black

--Es el turno de… --anunció Grace mientas esperaba que lo botella deje de girar.--De… Black y Potter

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de todas las presentes. Ya eran casi las seis y media, y ellos seguían jugando a ese estúpido juego. No hay que pasar por alto que un cuarenta por ciento del tiempo se la pasaron tomando los restos de bebidas que quedaban y riéndose

Los muchachos se miraron con una cara de "Por dios ¿qué hacemos?"

--No lo voy a besar--aseguró James cruzándose de brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza exageradamente, mientras hacía fuerza para articular las palabras--- ll..ll… Yo no lo voy a … b.. besar

--¡No sean tramposos!--Dijo Érica con las manos en la cintura, estaba en un estado mejor que el de James, y no le costaba tanto hablar--Las reglas son las reglas

James y Sirius se volvieron a mirar y con una mueca de desesperación ¿Lo iban a hacer?… bueno, hasta ahora el juego había sido muy divertido… tal vez esto también sea divertido. Hay que entender que cada uno de los dos ya había vomitado tres veces durante toda la fiesta por los efectos del alcohol, y habían seguido tomando… a lo que me refiero que el grado de conciencia que tenían era mínimo al de una snitch.

Dudando un poco se pararon y quedaron en el centro del círculo.

--Tiene que ser con lengua eh!--recordó Kelly que se destronillaba de risa en el suelo junto a las demás, y sin embargo no se perdían de nada. Tenían a los dos chicos más apuestos, sexis y codiciados todo Hogwarts para ellas solas. Completamente borrachos que hasta les costaba mantenerse en pie y a punto de darse un beso entre si luego de haberlas besado a ellas ¿Qué mejor suerte podrían tener?

Sirius fue el primero en dar un paso hacia el frente, sin embargo había mucha distancia entre ellos como para besarse, entonces fue James quien con la respiración agitada se acercó un poco más. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, peor no de la forma que uno los cierra para dormir o para recordar algo agradable, sino de esa forma que acompaña todos los gestos de la cara, como cuando se muerde un limon, o prenden una luz que encandila en medio de la oscuridad.

Ya estaban tan cerca que se sentían las respiraciones mutuas ¿Cuánto faltaba? Se acercaban milímetro a milímetro, hasta que sin que se den cuenta sus labios chocaron sorprendiendo a los dos

--¡Vamos que eso no es nada!--gritó Erica tomando las gotas que quedaban en el fondo de una botella. Los dos muchachos se habían quedado inmóviles luego de que sus labios habían hecho contacto, y no habían pasado al siguiente paso-- Apuraos que estamos esperando la parte emocionante!--dijo mientras reía.

James abrió la boca, dejando entrar los labios de Sirius en la suya. Mientras más rápido lo hicieran, más rápido terminarían.

Sirius tardó un momento en responder el beso, pero también abrió la boca y así empezaron a besarse. Desde afuera era una situación extraña, pues estaban los dos de pie, con el cuello estirado hacia delante, besándose con las manos pegadas a su propio cuerpo, como si fueran maniquíes.

Siguieron así un momento, con bocas que no se abrían del todo, y lenguas que adelantaban y retrocedían enseguida, hasta que olvidaron qué estaban haciendo, y solo lo hicieron. Besándose como dos amigos se besarían, como los Merodeadores se besan

Flash Black

El corazón de James estaba acelerado, y le había costado horrores contar lo que acaban de leer. Seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos y no se atrevía a mirar a Sirius.

Remus y Meg no sabían si reírse o salir de la habitación. No es que fuesen homofóbicos pero… ¡quién se lo esperaría de Sirius y James! En ese momento hasta Peter estaba atento de todo lo que decía.

--Bueno… a veces esas cosas pasan…--dijo Meg rascándose la cabeza, sin saber muy bien que decir

--¡Si amigo!--Dijo Sirius que ya se había alejado de la ventana y le estaba dando palmadas en la espalda a James--Estábamos borrachos… te aseguro que no me gustó lo suficiente como para violarte mientras duermes--Bromeó para romper la tensión del momento.

--Tienes razón-- asintió Prongs mientras se levantaba de la cama--Si contara todas las cosas que hice estando borracho...--Miró hacia arriba y puso en blanco los ojos--Me

voy al comedor a Almorzar--avisó y poniéndose las zapatillas se fue por la puerta.

Bajó a la sala común, y como era de esperar habían muy pocas personas allí. La vida luego de una fiesta, reanudaba unas once horas luego de dormir.

"Que buena excusa Prongs, tu mente cada vez es más brillante"-pensó al darse cuenta la estupidez que había dicho para irse de la habitación cuanto antes-"Parece que el alcohol afecta tu cerebro de verdad"

Al pensar en ello, sitió un horrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¡En qué cabeza de Merodeador cabía besar a su mejor migo?! Había que ser tan estúpido como James Potter…

Siguió caminando por los pasillos para llegar cuanto antes al comedor, al menos la comida lograría cubrir el espacio de asco y una especie de humillación que había dentro suyo

En la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque pareciera extraño, había gente desayunando/merendando. ¡Dumbledore era un ídolo! Sabía que los alumnos despertaban tarde y con hambre, pero también conocía los motivos. Se sentó cerca de un tarro de dulce de membrillo… y daba la casualidad que justamente el tarro que el quería era el que estaban usando dos Gryffindors de séptimo año.

--Hagamos un trato Evans, tú me das el dulce, y yo te doy un beso--propuso el morocho mirando fijamente a su oponente.

Ella estaba charlando tranquilamente con Noelia que la cara de cansancio era tan obvia como la barriga de papá Noel. Lily adoptó el rostro que solía usar cuando se trataba de Potter… cualquier cosa referida a él ella pronunciaba inconscientemente esa cara.

--Noe… siento como… como si una mosca arrogante y sin cerebro nos estuviera hablando… ¿No te parece?--le dijo la pelirroja, ignorándolo.

--Bueno, discuuuuulpame--dijo James exageradamente, de falsa manera, pasándose una mano por el despeinado pelo— Pero de verdad quiero el dulce ¿me lo dan?--siguió de modo normal ¿Porqué le había molestado la ingenua respuesta de la chica?

--Lo estoy comiendo--dijo Noelia que no le gustaba meterse en la pelea de ambos, pero no pensaba darle el dulce, lo estaba usando ella.

James no contestó, aunque un poco asustado por la mirada que le dedicaba Lily, ya que casi largaba chispas por los ojos, se sentó ahí cerca y llenó una tostada con el dulce.

--¿Ustedes también se acaban de despertar?--preguntó sin demasiado entusiasmo James. Ya le incomodaba el silencio.

--Quién lo creería--dijo Lily bruscamente que estaba tensa--El increíble buscador de Gryffindor se dignó a hablarnos por una vez en su vida de buena manera-- sus dedos tamborillaban sobre la mesa y miraba a otro lado.

--No seas histérica--le espetó James con una ceja encarnada--No es la primera vez… Ahora lo estoy haciendo porque tengo hambre, me aburro y es el único dulce de la mesa…

--Dime una sola vez que le hayas hablado sin gritarle, insultarle, provocarle o seducirle de alguna manera--Le cortó Neolia con su voz suave, mientras aprovechaba la distracción del Merodeador para robarle el dulce

James miró hacia el techo para encontrar alguna respuesta. Abrió la boca y pronto la volvió a cerrar. Encarnó aún más las cejas y de pronto levantó el dedo índice con una sonrisa, abrió la boca mientras aspiraba aire, pero volvió a retirar la idea con cara de preocupación. Lily le estaba pro decir algo, pero James se apresuró y respondió contento

--La vez que en la sala común tú estabas estudiando y yo te saludé y tú sonrojaste… ¡No estaba liando, estaba saludando!

Lily meneó la cabeza, aunque también se avergonzó un poco de aquel recuerdo--Eso fue en primer año y estabas saludando a alguien de atrás mío…

James rió recordando la verdadera situación, mientras con la mano dejaba entender lo gracioso que le parecía. Cuando por fin volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar nuevamente esos ojos que lo intrigaban tanto, se dio cuenta que ya no estaban ni las chicas ni el dulce.

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato de su cara. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y acomodó su cara sobre sus manos ¿Tenían razón esas dos mujeres? Suspiró profundamente… algo le hacían que cada vez que las veía se agrandaba y parecía un arrogante y cretino, pero no sabía porqué. Volvió a suspirar… al fin y al cabo eran dos mujeres… y una con unos ojos que lo desencajaban, pero solo dos mujeres al fin, y él tenía todo Hogwarts a sus pies.

Remus se cambió el pantalón sucio, y buscó en su baúl uno más apropiado junto con alguna camisa.

--Yo también me voy--dijo--creo que pasaré por la cocina a ver si los elfos pueden hacer algo con este dolor de cabeza--Se ató el poco pelo que tenía en la nuca, dejando una pequeña coleta--¿Vienen?

--Yo si-- dijo Peter que se levantó enseguida, sin siquiera preocuparse por calzarse y salió junto con el rubio.

Sirius se tiró en su cama panza arriba, acompañado de un grán suspiro. Seguía con la toalla atada a la cintura y con el pelo mojado. Esos días insoportables de calor, todos deseaban estar así

--Dime la verdad ¿Ayer solo te quedaste tocando el bajo?--le preguntó a Meg que se había quedado en la habitación acomodando un poco las camas y el suelo

--Por supuesto que si--dijo pícaramente mientras se sentaba en la misma cama que el animago--¿Acaso crees que les mentiría?

Sirius la tomó por la cintura y la acostó junto a él. Era la muchacha que más quería, adoraba tanto como a James, Remus y Peter. Siempre bromeaba con ella y la trataba como a su pequeña hermanita. Definitivamente no había palabra, según él, que acompañe el sentimiento de gratitud y amor que sentía para cada uno de ellos.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y volvió a hablar

--Mmmm… después de lo que siempre te digo… dudo que te animaras a contarnos que estás con algún chico--dijo él

--Jajaja, y lo sabes eh!-- Se levantó acariciando el rostro de su amigo-- sé que si algún día llego a estar con alguien y ustedes se enteran… o lo matan o lo someten a un cuestionario que lo vuelva loco

--Es bueno que lo tengas claro

La risueña joven sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta. A veces hasta él mismo se preguntaba como una niña tan simpática y bella como ella podía haberse mantenido sin novio, sin un solo beso (al menos hasta lo que los Merodeadores sabían)

Estaba solo ya en la habitación. Por fin.

Lo había shoqueado el recuerdo que lo tomó por la espalda. ¿Avergonzaba de si mismo?

No.

No podía creer que había besado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a James.

¿Asustado? …

Claro que en frente de los demás había simulado no darle importancia, pero dentro de su cabeza el borroso recuerdo pasaba una y otra vez

Prosupuesto que habría deseado que sea algo pasajero, pero todavía el corazón le palpitaba violentamente. El mayor problema no era haber sido un borracho gay. El problema era que sentía un vuelco en el estómago cada vez que recordaba lo bien que besaba su amigo.

Hola gente :D aquí terminó el primer capítulo de esta historia. espero que les guste y que dejen RR

_¡¡Vamos James, no ocultes que te pusiste rojo!! ¿Qué pasa entre Meg y Sirius? .. ¡Lily pará esas lágrimas que te enrojecen todo el rosto!_

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!

ELEWOOD


	2. Cap II Son solo ciegos Deseos

**LIMITE DE MERODEADOR**

_El secreto de Sirius Black_

**Capítulo II**_**Solo ciegos deseos**_

Era tan solo una clase más del aburrido profesor Barlott. Un hombre de unos treinta años, que parecía de cincuenta. Casi tan cascarrabias y fanfarrón como un viejo que ha ganado quince veces consecutivas el premio anual de pesca de su pueblito.

Prácticamente todos los estudiantes coincidían que lo mejor que podía hacer ese amargado hombre de su vida era irse a vivir lo más lejos de todo lo que se pueda llamar civilización, e instalarse allí solo ¡A ver si dejaba de joderles las mañanas a los alumnos!

Lamentablemente, por el momento se encontraba en Hogwarts, enseñando la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era un hombre alto y de cuerpo ancho, una gran nariz respingada, que dejaba ver a primer plano sus grandes fosas nasales. Quizá la única belleza de aquel tipo eran sus aguados ojos celestes, pero les aseguro que ningún estudiante de Hogwarts recordaba eso cuando les daba los quilos de tarea al final de cada clase mientras les aseguraba que no le cabía duda de que todos desaprobarían.

En fin, esa clase no difería a ninguna de las otras, ningún ser celeste ni dios conspiraba a favor de los alumnos. Al parecer, al soberbio profesor todavía no se le había ocurrido hacer otra cosa más que dictar teoría y sumarle a la tarea, practica del hechizo. Por eso mismo ni a Sirius, James, Peter o Remus se les había ocurrido hacer otra cosa más que hablar entre ellos y jugar al ta-te-ti en hojas borradores.

--Ejem ejem--carraspeó asquerosamente el profesor para llamar la atención de sus alumnos--Así que como supongo que me han prestado atención en el dictado--dijo mientras se bajaba los anteojos para mirar significativamente a los Merodeadores. Desde ya la frase había empezado mal, pues ese "así que" significaba que se habían perdido una parte importante del discurso del profesor-- Y han estudiado… ¿porqué no pasan al frente a dar lección?--sonrió suciamente como haciéndose el divertido

Todo el curso agarró sus apuntes y se los puso a hojear, como si algo pudieran llegar a leer antes de pasar, si es que llegaban a ser elegidos. Por más está decir que el profesor no era lo suficientemente invecil como para pensar que sus alumnos habían procesado la información mientras dictaba. No, no. Era un nuevo sistema utilizado en casi todas las materias aburridas y pesadas, el sistema donde se aplica las tácticas del menor esfuerzo. Entra la información por las orejas y se descarga cruda en la hoja.

Barlott se levantó de su escritorio, mientras mordía una pata de sus anteojos, quizá era ese el motivo que hacía posible que un ser humano tan amargado y odiado por todos los que lo rodean, siga manteniendo su rutina durante ocho años y tal vez más. El motivo de ver los rebusques y los nervios de los jóvenes que tenían que dar lección oral, y más se acentuaba aún a vísperas de vacaciones, donde las mentes de todos los alumnos estaban dispersas, como pasaba allí

--¿Porqué no Evans?

La pelirroja tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, cosa que nadie notó ya que estaban sorprendidos al igual que ella… Todos esperaban que eligiese a algún merodeador o algún mal alumno.. no a la sabelotodo Evans.

Con paso lento caminó hacia el frente del aula, quedando de espaldas al pizarrón mirando al profesor.

James no perdió momento para observarla ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo atrapaba? Como si las llamas de sus cabellos fueran la fuente que calentaban su cuerpo ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía incapaz correr su mirada de aquellos impactantes ojos tan verdes como una piedra preciosa? Se divertía mucho pidiéndole constantemente salir con ella y halagándola con estúpidos piropos, inclusive insultándola con el motivo de hacerla enojar y sacarlas de sus casillas. Cada rechazo que Lily pronunciaba con un irritado "No y mil veces no Potter" lo hacían destornillarse de la risa junto sus amigos. Al principio se lo había tomado como un reto personal, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando… y para ser exacto…(hablando con la exactitud de un Merodeador) no tenía idea qué era lo que cambiaba. Solo sabía que sus ojos se posaban en ella no para molestarla, sino porque ya no los podía quitar…¡Pero todo eso no pasaba más que por su cabeza! Si Sirius llegase a saberlo… tan solo se llegaba a dar cuenta que le de daba "cosita" seguir molestándola, se pondría loco como una cabra. Mejor mantenerlo para sus adentros hasta olvidarse del tema.

--Muy bien señorita Evans… me gustaría que me hable un poco sobre el tema pasado… hábleme sobre las maldiciones de resultados heterogéneos y homogéneos--Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa apenas enmarcada en las comisuras de los labios.

La mirada de Lily se quedó paralizada en el profesor. De a poco la respiración se le fue acelerando, y como si un torbellino hubiera pasado por allí, tenía la mente en blanco. Ni una palabra podía pronunciar.

El profesor esperó un tiempo

--¿No sabe?--preguntó arqueando las cejas

La clase entera enseguida empezó a murmurar ¿cómo el premio anual ejemplar de todos los años no sabía algo que hasta Peter conocía la respuesta?

--Si--dijo ella recuperando el habla—Es que yo… digo… Sucede que— se apresuró a decir mientras balbuceaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir--Los hechizos heterogéneos y los homogéneos son… son una forma de separar los…

--Maldiciones señorita Evans--corrigió con arrogancia el profesor, mientras se le ensanchaba la sonrisa y anotaba algo en una tableta que llevaba en su mano. Lily pronunció una mueca de susto, dándose cuenta de su error

--Las maldiciones heterogéneas se pueden ver en los resultados… por…--Otra vez se había trabado. Incluso Sirius se sensibilizó y deseaba pasarle la respuesta de algún modo.-- por lo general… em… en las heridas--intentaba enumerar cada vez más nerviosa e insegura de lo que decía. La mirada que dirigía al profesor cada vez se ajustaba más a la situación de alteración interna, como sabiendo que él se le reía por eso.

--Un desastre señorita Evans--la interrumpió repentinamente el profesor—Y dígale a su compañera que deje de pasarle las respuestas, ya vio que no sirve de nada.—prosiguió mirando su cuadernito de notas, refiriéndose a Noelia que había estado intentando que lily la mire para ayudarla. -- El viernes quiero que se presente en mi despacho para tomarle lección…

--¡No!--exclamó ella de golpe sorprendiendo a todos--¡Yo lo sé!--rogó

--Pero no pudo demostrarlo ¿O si?. No quiero reproches. El viernes en mi despacho señorita.--Se volteó para quedar nuevamente mirando a sus alumnos--Agradézcanle a su compañera, pues gracias a ella ahora el informe sobre Maldiciones Superfluas lo quiero de veinticinco centímetros más. Pueden retirarse--anunció mientas se volvía a sentar en su silla.

¿Qué había sido eso? Para ser sinceros la peor lección oral que habían oído desde que había empezado el año. Lo extraño es que viniera de la prefecta Lily Evans.

Nadie alcanzó a decirle nada, ni a recriminarle el castigo extra que habían recibido por su culpa, ni a intentar consolarla por el papelón que había pasado; pues había salido antes que todos, recogiendo sus útiles y su mochila con un simple movimiento de la varita

Caminaba con paso rápido a algún sitio. Tenía los ojos cerrados sin importarle a donde se dirigía, siempre y cuando no se escuchara ni un mínimo sonido, conocía esos pasillos tan bien que no tenía porqué preocuparse.. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no pudo controlarse? Se sentía tan estúpida, ahora mismo todo había vuelto a su mente y lo podía relatar tan naturalmente como una charla de té, incluso con más cosas sobre el tema que el profesor no había explicado. Pero no, tenía que ser ella la que siquiera repitiéndose a si misma mil veces "tú puedes" se dejaba vencer con tan solo una mirada.

Se detuvo en seco porque tras suyo escuchaba pasos. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la Torre Sur. Volteó ciento ochenta grados y quedó parada frente un Slythering poco amigable que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo.

--No te esfuerces sangre sucia, sigues sin caerme bien--le dijo mientras que con fanfarronería pasaba a su lado.

Lily se dejó resbalar por una de las paredes, sentándose en el suelo ¿Por qué había pensado que podía llegar a ser alguien con quién hablar? Algún buen conocido… ¿Por qué si ella se había jurado jamás contárselo a nadie… tan frágil podía ser y tan rápido retractarse?

--Se fuerte Lily Evans--se dijo a si misma apretando los puños y volviéndose a levantar.

Los Merodeadores agradecían la llegad del almuerzo, al menos tenían una hora y media antes de tener que internarse en el bosque prohibido a buscar estúpidas raíces para alimentar los estúpidos roedores que se ocultaban entre las calabazas. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era su materia favorita, en especial porque la tenían que compartir con los Slytherings

En el Gran comedor se podrían encontrar muchos casos diferentes a simple vista cuando faltaba tan solo un día para las vacaciones de pascuas. Estaban aquellos que comían a las apuradas, para aprovechar el tiempo para hacer trabajos a último momento, o para ir a acostarse una media hora antes que arranque las clases de nuevo; Estaban los que se tomaban todo el tiempo del mundo, comiendo cada uno de los variados platos mientras charlaban, también los que (digo "los" y no "las" porque no es bueno generalizar) comían tan solo tres hojitas de lechuga para mantener el régimen. Los Merodeadores se encontraban en el lugar de los relajados, los que comían como si tuvieran todo el día para hacerlo

Ya habían muy pocos en las mesas puesto que solo quedaban quince minutos antes de que reanude el horario matricular, cuando de las escaleras bajó corriendo una muchacha delgada y alta.

--¡Ahg!--exclamo Meg acompañando el rugido de sus tripas--¡Me muero de hambre!--dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Peter que recién estaba terminando su almuerzo

--Se puede saludar ¿no?--Le reprendió Remus bromeando mientras observaba como la desesperada muchacha se servía todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Bueno, todo lo que sea verde que esté a su alcance.

Meg era vegetariana, había empezado a serlo luego de una estúpida broma que le jugaron los Merodeadores en segundo año, cuando recién se conocían y veían a la muchacha como una pobre inocente. Blanco excelente para bromas.

Para entender hay que remontarse a una historia un poco más lejana. Estaba en su primer año Hogwarts cuando se enteró que su madre había conseguido un nuevo novio y ya habían planes para casamiento. Parecía que había pasado todo muy rápido ya que en las vacaciones de navidad viajó a la ciudad de Londres para ver a su madre de blanco en la boda, tal vez fue demasiado apresurado para ella, quien siquiera había podido hablar con su nuevo padrastro.

Sin embargo no tardó en conocer a aquel hombre, el cual sería el compañero de su madre por toda la vida. Teniendo ella tan solo once años, con un padre viviendo en la otra punta del mundo que siquiera la reconocía como hija, no le costó nada tomarle cariño enseguida, cambiando toda la perspectiva mordaz del asunto a una que aseguraba felicidad por un largo tiempo. Al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparse por la soledad de su madre, ni el qué pasaría si su padre volvía y la encontraba sola. Aquel hombre era Julio Campobell, hermano de la señora Demisa Campobell, la madre de Peter.

En esa fiesta de boda, dónde se unían dos familias cada una con su propia historia ya vivida, fue dónde Meg conoció a Peter. No hace falta decir que al regresar a Hogwarts lo trató como a un familiar, amigo.

Imagínense entonces a los Merodeadores (que todavía no lo eran) Pequeños retoños de doce años iniciándose a la pubertad, con la mente direccionala a cualquier lado y en el medio una niñita que quería estar todo el tiempo con ellos. ¿El resultado? Luego de echarla y cortarle el rostro una y otra vez sin que ella se inmutara ni borrase la sonrisita de entusiasmo, decidieron perfilar el caso a un lado más trágico, pero divertido. Juntaron todas las viseras de pescado que había en la cocina durante días y días para depositarlas en la cama de la chica, asegurándole una diferente madrugada.

Pobrecita!! De allí en más jamás se atrevió a tocar ningún tipo de ser submarino y, menos aún, a comer carne animal. Pero esta historia no termina tan mal. Tuvo que pasar un año entero para que los chicos madurasen (tan solo un poquitititito, por año no solían avanzar mucho) para ver que aquella muchacha era más que un estorbo molesto.

Y el resto? Ya lo conocen, ahora la adoraban tanto que no la dejaban en paz.

--Hola Remi-- saludó Meg luego de tragar la comida y sonreírle--Hola Sir, Jamy y Pet-- dijo enseguida llamándolos por el diminutivo de sus apelativos, cosa que a ellos siempre les molestaba.

--¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde a comer nena?--le preguntó James que hacía rato había terminado, pero le encantaba quedarse charlando en sobremesa.

--Ah…--dijo esta limpiándose la boca con la servilleta-- Digamos que a McGonagall no le gustó mucho el Insuficiente que me saqué en el examen--dijo como restándole importancia, mientras sacaba el examen de su bolsillo y lo ponía sobre la mesa para que lo vieran--Me hizo quedar practicando el encantamiento Prebiolus, no me dejó salir hasta aprenderlo

--¿Insuficiente? --preguntó sorprendido Sirius--Meg…ya sé que es McGonagall pero no es tan difícil… Parece que te pusiste de acuerdo con Evans y las dos invirtieron su día

--Claro, ustedes lo dicen porque les resulta fácil, pero no todos tememos la capacidad de no estudiar y aprobar con un Supera las Expectativas--Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Había respondido muy bien, no solo se había escusado sino que también los había alagado, cosa que les encantaba a los Merodeadores—Además tengo cosas más importantes que prestar atención en Transformaciones--enseguida sonrió con una sonrisita que a toda persona que ha pasado mucho tiempo de su vida con Sirius Black, le sale natural--¡¡Entré en un grupo de música!!

--¿¿Qué??--preguntaron los cuatro simultáneamente.

--Y la primera semana de vacaciones tocamos en Hogsmeade!!--Volvió a decir emocionadísima, agrandando la bella sonrisa

--Felicidades—le dijo Peter dándole palmadas en la espalda. Todos estaban sumamente felices, quizá tan felices que siquiera les importó pensar que se les había hecho tarde para ir a CCM.

El sueño de Meg era ser una bajista profesional, dedicar su vida a la música. Por eso le importaba un bledo sus calificaciones y se la pasaba componiendo y tocando todo el día. El año pasado su grupo se había desarmado. Había sido bastante bueno, pero la mayoría de los integrantes era gente de séptimo año, y ya habían egresado.

--¿Cómo se llama la banda?

--¿Qué tocan?

—¿Quiénes más la componen?

--¿Hace cuanto entraste?-

La estaban bombardeando con un cuestionario típico, así que dejándolos seguir preguntando, se dedicó a comer de su plato hasta terminarlo.

--Se llama Moon Dream, son chicos de Hogsmeade y pueblos de al rededor… creo que uno es un licántropo, por eso el nombre--explicó al recibir la mirada de Remus que no le gustaba mucho--Tocan un rock pegajoso y destructivo--terminó acompañando sus palabras sacudiendo la cabeza cómo si escuchara aquella música

--Meg…¿De dónde los conoces?—preguntó un poco molesto Remus. Tenía un complejo con su enfermedad.

--Ayer Karla me mandó una lechuza…Karla, la baterista de mi antiguo grupo--le recordó a James que no entendía y con su cara lo había hecho notar muuuy bien-- Y me dijo que había estado tocando en esa banda y que eran buenas personas y buenos músicos que necesitaban un bajista. Ayer fui a Hogsmeade y me hicieron una corta entrevista y me aceptaron, así que… ¡Me tengo que ir a Control Físico!—exclamó ella levantándose enseguida, tomando su mochila y la hoja del examen al percatarse de la hora--¡Adios!

Al menos ya había terminado el día… el peor día de la semana en su opinión. Se había artado de repetirse "Se fuerte Lily Evans" cada vez que el llanto amenazaba o empezaba a temblar de nervios.

--Yo ya me voy a dormir Lis—dijo un morocho de rulos que se había quedado haciendo el trabajo de Pociones—Sino algún profesor me pescará por los pasillos—Se acercó a Lily y le dio un beso en la cabeza ya que esta estaba terminando de escribir un párrafo--Sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras...--agregó con un susurro para darle confianza

Y sin obtener respuesta de la pelirroja, se retiró de la sala común de Griffindor, donde ya quedaban pocos alumnos. Ese muchacho era Fedri, el primo de Noelia. Era de Rávenclaw, pero la familiaridad y la amistad que tenía con muchos alumnos de Gryffindor había hecho habitual verlo ahí.

Ella estaba sentada en su sofá favorito, conciente de lo que le habían dicho, haciéndose la despreocupada. Se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado y se la puso a observar.

--¿Ahora qué Lupin?--preguntó Lily mirándolo sin mucho entusiasmo de hablar con un Merodeador. Al menos no era Potter, pero se había hecho la ilusión de que ya no la molestarían más.

--A veces es mejor empezar una conversación con un "¡Buenos días compañero prefecto!"--dijo el rubio haciéndose el gracioso.

--Disculpa, no estoy ni para ligues, ni para bromas ni para conversaciones…--empezó a disculparse sin demasiada muestra de calidez

--Lo noté--aseguró el licántropo poniéndose un poco más serio--Pero… Mujer, no soy James, no hace falta que me trates como a él…

--Lo sé, pero eres un Merodeador y para mi es lo mismo—prosiguió Lily con una frialdad poco común en ella. "Es Remus idiota! Puedes hablar con él" le decía su inconsciente, pero su cara seguía inmutable.

--Así que calma esa furia y dime--siguió ignorando la interrupción de la chica--¿Qué te pasa?--Ella lo miró sorprendida… para qué quería saberlo-- No pienses que nos… digo! Que no me di cuenta de tu cambio de humor, de ánimo y de rendimiento--Lily iba a responderle pero resaltando su poder de persuasión agregó cálidamente--No digas que nada porque no sirve… Antes se veía a una pelirroja sonriente y ahora no veo más que lágrimas

Ella lo miró y aflojó el alerta interno que se le activaba cada vez que se sentía amenazada. Tal vez era un Merodeador y todo… pero tenía razón. Primero él con ella jamás se había metido, ni la había lastimado: No era Potter. Segundo: a él no le podía evadir la pregunta, pues era tan persuasivo que le daba hasta desconfianza.

--Estoy cansada Lupin, nada más que eso… me siento bien.

Era de noche y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en la sala común preparándose para ir a dormir. Luego de la insistencia, Lily le confesó a Remus que se encontraba bien, pero que el profesor la había puesto nerviosa y no había podido contestar nada ¿Dije la insistencia de Remus? La verdad era que James le había suplicado prácticamente para que el licántropo le fuera a preguntar. Claro que siempre manteniendo su reputación como peor enemigo de Lily

--Ejem, ejem--simulaba la tos Padfoot al verla pasar a Evans al frente suyo--Ahí va tu chica Prongs

--¡Qué no me gusta Sirius!--dijo James con irritación, cuando su amigo se ponía un poco más chistoso de lo comun, realmente se ponía espeso y molesto--Solo quería saber porque tal vez… Solo porque lo quería saber ¿Algún problema con eso?--preguntó con un tono amenazante que claramente significaba "más vale que no haya ningún problema con eso"

--Claro que no Prongs—dijo con sorna Remus que prefirió dejar la conversación allí para pasar a una más interesante-- Chicos… hoy tengo una fiesta con Analía—sonrió dejando deslumbrar su perfil Merodeador—déjenme la habitación hasta las cuatro de la mañana, nada más

--De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez vallan a otro lado—dijo Peter que recordaba la ultima vez. Él no tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, pero algo sabía de lo que pasaba en esos rollos. Sin embargo la última vez que Moony había pedido la habitación era imposible suponer cómo demonios había provocado semejante desastre si tan solo había tenido sexo. La cama de Peter se había roto y el baúl de Sirius estaba desparramado por toda la habitación; el baño inundado y todas pero todas las cortinas quemadas

--Promete aunque sea que acomodarás--dijo Sirius que también recordaba la última vez

--Prometido

--¿Y nosotros que hacemos?—Preguntó James. Lo último realmente divertido y descontrolado que habían hecho, había sido en la fiesta de aquel sábado (siempre omitiendo la situación humillante del juego de la botella)

Por suerte esas dos semanas habían hecho olvidar cualquier tipo de duda o remordimiento acomodado en la mente de Padfoot y ya hablaban de todo como si jamás nada hubiese pasado. Hasta gracia le causaba.

--Yo me voy a dormir a las cocinas--aseguró Peter que no aguantaba demasiado tiempo despierto

--Nosotros… ¿qué tal si invitamos a Sheila y a Sofia a la sala común un rato?--propuso con descaro Sirius.

Ya era la una de la mañana y la sala común de Gryffindor se había vaciado hacía por lo menos media hora. Sirius estaba caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones de mujeres buscando el cuarto de las de quinto año

--¿Quién es?—pregunto una voz de timbre sumamente bajo--¿Balck?--Preguntó un poco sorprendida

--Si nena--sonrió este con una de sus tantas sonrisas de Cassanova, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-- ¿Quieres venir a la sala común con migo?

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Pese que solo tenía quince años aparentaba de más, no tenía porque asustarse dado que ya había estado unas cuantas veces con Sirius, por eso lo que la sorprendió fue más bien que era un martes por la noche.

Así eran los Merodeadores, así era Sirius. El que no lo comprendiese, entonces toda la vida se la pasaría sorprendiéndose con las acciones de los muchachos. Sirius ligaba de lunes a viernes, las veinticuatro horas, incluidos los fin de semana, feriado y vacaciones.

--Te espero abajo. Lleva a Sofi que también está James--dijo sin preocuparse por la ausencia de respuesta de la muchacha.

Se estaban comiendo a besos. Estaban acostados en el sillón-cama de la sala común. Las dos parejas era un enrriedo de pies, manos, bocas y pelos. Si alguien externo mirase la escena no podría reconocer la cantidad de personas que estaba en esa mezcla.

Por supuesto que no pasaban nada más que simples besos y manos por aquí y por allá, había que tener en cuenta que estaba en la sala común y recién eran las dos de la mañana.

Entre el descontrol Sirius tomó una cintura que realmente no tenía idea de quien era, con dificultad la trajo más hacia él. La empezó a besar nuevamente, hasta que se calló en la cuenta que allí había más de una boca. Abrió los ojos y vió que justamente estaba con Sofia y Sheila encima suyo, y las dos besándolo a él.

--Ey!, no es justo--protestó James desde afuera, que le habían quitado de un tirón a su chica. Estaba todo despeinado, y con la camisa a medio desabrochar. Los labios sumamente rojos y los anteojos torcidos

Sheila se levantó y tan solo bastó con verlo para sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Tirándolo de la camisa lo unió a aquel trío de bocas, que ya se había transformado en un cuartero ¿Cuántas lenguas más entraban allí? Supongo que no muchas, eso se estaba volviendo un tanto incómodo. Todos estaban encima de Sirius y este lo empezaba a notar

Siguieron así un rato más, claro que era divertido, con los ojos cerrados ya ni sabía con quién se estaba besado. Dando vueltas y vueltas, cambiando de posición continuamente, era un torvellino de lenguas, sentimientos y placer lo que había allí, entre cuatro lenguas y cuatro bocas que ya no tenían dueño.

Sirius sintió que de nuevo solo tenía una sola lengua dentro de su boca. Lo prefería así.

Siguió besando, cada vez más profundamente sintiendo sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua. Realmente estaba compenetrado en aquel beso, cada vez se excitaba más ¡Quién diría que un beso excitaba al experimentado Sirius Black!. Definitivamente no era Sheila, pues ella no besaba así, ella lo hacía más pausadamente y abriendo más la boca. Entonces tenía que ser Sofia ¡Esa muchacha era una diosa!

Con cuidado, sin separar un milímetro sus labios de los de la chica se dio vuelta para recaer sobre ella, el peso era demasiado y ya se estaba cansando. Qué cuerpo tenía esa niña, habría jurado que era mucho más menuda ¡Qué le importaba! Jamás había conocido a nadie que besara tan bien , y eso que había probado la boca de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwrts y otros lugares. La chica le acariciaba la espalda ¡Qué manos! Parecía que estaban en todos lados al mismo tiempo, y tan solo una caricia lo hacía estremecer por dentro. Sintió como lo tomaba por los costados de su cara, aplastándolo más contra él profundizando el beso, sintiendo deseos terribles por quitarle la ropa. Habría querido gemir, pero faltaba pasión allí, quería meterse en ella y oírla gemir, oírse gemir.

Él enseguida deslizó su mano hasta la pierna de la chica, olvidándose que estaban en la sala común, olvidándose que no tenía ningún tipo de protección… pero encontrarse con una pierna musculosa que vestía un jean no era lo que esperaba ¿Es que Sofia no tenía puesta una pollera?… ella lo seguía besando pegando cada vez más un cuerpo con el otro… A mierda… no podía ser… ¡No otra vez!

Se separó bruscamente, con temor de que sucediera lo peor, lo que repentinamente se había cruzado por su cabeza. Bastó con simplemente abrir los ojos, para confirmar su duda. Sí, la persona que tan bien lo estaba besando no era nada menos que su mejor amigo. James

El separarse tan rápido hizo que James también abriera los ojos, y desde abajo se quede mirando con cara de muerto a Sirius.

Sofia y Sheila también miraban la escena entre sorprendidas, asqueadas e insultadas ¿Si se querían besar entre ellos par qué las habían llamado?

--Bueno, hasta que se separaron ¿No?--preguntó con sorna en la voz la verdadera menuda, con una corta pollera y de pequeñas manos Sofia

Un pesado silencio calló sobre ellos. Con lentitud Sirius se levantó del sillón, se limpió la boca con el brazo y se quedó rascándose la cabeza. James por el contrario se sentó en el sillón sin mirar a Sirius ¡Por Dios! No sabía si tenía vergüenza, si se sentía humillado frente a las chicas, o tal vez frente al mismo Padfoot. Quizá ante si mismo ¡Cómo pudo haberse excitado tanto con un beso de Sirius! ¡¡Otra vez!!

Entre esos pensamientos, Sheila que al parecer no le molestó en absoluto la escena (mas que porque las habían dejado de lado un momento) le acarició un poco el despeinado cabello y de a poco se fue acercando para continuar besándolo, mucho más despacio y suave que antes.

Por suerte a las tres y media de la mañana ya estaban acostados en sus dulces camas, intentando conciliar el sueño, cosa que no venía,

Remus había cumplido con la parte del trato y había dejado la habitación impecable, hasta había terminado antes de la hora predicha.

Mañana por la mañana partiría el tren que los llevaba a Londres para pasar las vacaciones de pascuas. Gracias dió Sirius a que la señora Potter haya obligado a su hijo a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

Necesitaba pensar… lo que había pasado aquella noche no había sido un juego de borrachos… No sabía si estando borracho había sentido algo por aquel beso, no lo recordaba, pero este nuevo beso si lo recordaba y todavía se acaloraba al pasar el flash por su mente, la oleada de sensaciones que había tenido en aquel momento…

¡Pero él era Sirius Black! ¿Cómo podía sentir algo así por su amigo?… estupideces, no sentía nada en absoluto… tan solo había sido un momento de contraste demasiado grande dónde no se pudo controlar.

Gracias dio a que James se iría una semana entera, al menos tendría tiempo de asegurarse que no sentía nada por él, que ese beso no había sido nada más que una confusión de amigos. Tan solo bastaba una ducha bien fría para borrar sensaciones y deseos ciegos no completados

Aquí el final del segundo capítulo. Jaja esto recién empieza!!

Porfavor dejen RR que son la adicción de cualquier escritor, como los capítulos para los lectores

Les traigo chismes del III capítulo?

¬¬--- no, mejor los dejo con la intriga

:D

Espero que sigan leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Ele


	3. Cap III Me moves el piso con una mirada

**Límite de Merodeador**

**Cap. III:**_Cuando los amigos y los enemigos se sienten más que simple amigos._

Sabía a la perfección que a la mañana siguiente llegaría James junto a todos los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts. Esas habían sido una de las vacaciones donde menos gente quedaba en el castillo.

Prácticamente una semana había pasado y de su cabeza todavía no desvanecía la niebla que lo perturbaba cada vez que pensara en James, las ideas se encaminaran por otro sendero un poco más… ligero de ropa… ¡Él era su amigo! Su mejor amigo… su hermano ¿O no? Con nadie jamás había compartido tantas cosas, nadie jamás lo había hecho sentir tan bien, tan seguro de si mismo… incluso había compartido su familia con él para no dejarlo desamparado… todas aquellas cosas de tantos años habían hecho poder acentuarlo: era solo su amigo…¿O no? Su único hermano de la vida.

Eso era lo que deseaba con el alma, tenía miedo de saber cual era el sentimiento que intentaba aplastar, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte ya lo estaba sintiendo.

Estaba en la habitación junto con Moony, Peter y Meg. Habían pasado toda esa semana juntos, jugando como niños pequeños en la nieve y desafiándose en partidos de Quidditch

—Meg ¿Hoy duermes aquí?--Le preguntó Remus que ya estaba en pijama, mientras jugaba a las cartas y comía chocolate (N/A: porqué romper el mito de que Remus es adicto a los chocolates? )

La aludida lo miró poniéndose las manos en la cintura simulando enfado, toda la semana le había preguntado lo mismo día tras día. Ella estaba sentada como indiecito sobre la cama de Peter, jugando con su cabello.

—No Remus. Ya les dije mil veces que las chicas y los chicos tienen las habitaciones divididas por algo. No voy a dormir en la misma habitación que ustedes

—Jajaja—rió con sorna Sirius que jugaba al truco con Remus—No inventes excusas tontas porque ya te has quedado a dormir acá otras veces… Si la verdad es que querés ir a tu habitación para compartirla a solas con John Fry, nos lo podés decir ¿No?

—¡Sirius!—excalmó ella parándose—Qué te haces el celoso, John es solo un amigo, no me tengo que enrollar con cada persona que veo como ustedes. ¿Piensan que de verdad les mentiría para no contarles que estoy con un chico?

Meg era una chica rara ¿Les mentiría para no contarles un hecho de lo más común en un adolescente? La verdad es que no lo sabían. La personalidad de Meg era cambiante por mes, por día y hasta por hora… Dentro del grupo era como un muchacho más, pero jamás dejaba de lado la delicadeza y sencillez que la caracterizaba como mujer.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y estirando los brazos hizo una mueca de perdón, demasiado semejante a la cara de un conejito mojado de ojos grises, que necesita amor.

—No Meg, sé que no nos mentirías—Meg, que no era la excepción al encanto que provocaba la actitud de su amigo, se sentó en el regazo de su "hermano" y también empezó a comer trozos de chocolate.

—Solo es que nos parce raro que siendo tan bonita como sos todavía no hayas estado con nadie—agregó Remus guiñándole un ojo. Sabían que eso la enfurecía

Por alguna razón, Margaret jamás hablaba de chicos… era extraño que no se haya contagiado teniendo en cuenta lo interesados que eran los Merodeadores en el sexo opuesto. Pero Meg le molestaba que la halaguen con apodos como "princesa", "hermosa", "bebé" o alguna de las típicas usadas por ellos. En especial si provenía de ellos.

Meg no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco y seguir comiendo chocolate

—Moony déjala en paz, que Meg es mia- y apretándola en un abrazo mientras miraba a su amigo con cara chistosa agregó-- Yo seré el afortunado de tener los labios de esta hermosa dama.

Levantándose y zafándo de los brazos de Sirius, se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Qué pesados se ponen!— dijo. Tal vez era cierto que se ofendía de más por una tonta broma, pero también era cierto que sabía que se lo hacían apropósito para encapricharla—Me voy a mi habitación a dormir—saludó con la mano, y antes de salir por completo de la habitación agregó con un pucherito—mañana es el último día de vacaciones

Remus y Sirius empezaron a reír, luego de haberse asegurado que ya no los podía oir. Cualquier mujer, sin importar la edad que tuviera, les aseguro (y pongo las manos en el fuego) que vendería hasta a sus derechos como persona para poder estar en el lugar de Meg. Y no es que sea yo la autora de este fict y se los diga para que se baboseen tambien, sino porque semejante par de hermosuras, con unos ojos despampanantes y un cuerpazo que desmaya… ¡Hasta a mi se me cae la baba!

—A veces pienso que es demasiado santa como para merecer todas las bromas que le hacemos--dijo Sirius yendo para su cama a acostarse.

--No lo sé--dijo Remus rascándose la barriga, donde se podían encontrar unos desarrollados abdominales-- si no fuera casi mi prima no sé realmente de qué forma la querría… no la dejaría en paz… menos mal que es mi prima.--aseguró admitiendo aquel confuso pensamiento.

El ambiente quedó en silencio, Peter se estaba cambiando para irse a dormir también. Eran las tres de la mañana.

—Pero no es tu prima… tenés todo el derecho, como yo, de quererla de otra forma… me refiero de un amor no familiar…--habló Sirius, a medida que iba armando la frase… no solía pensar antes de hablar--Claro que yo también la quiero como un familiar.

--¡Ja!--rió Remus limpiando las miguitas que habían quedado sobre el acolchado-- la ironía de todo esto que el único "casi primo" legítimo de Meg aquí, es solo Wortmail.

El aludido, que estaba en el suelo buscando un par de medias, levantó la cabeza; y con una mueca en el rostro que no se podía definir a qué provenía, atacó al rubio con la mirada

--¿Eso significa que yo no la puedo amar?--peguntó de pronto Peter sorprendiendo al rubio y al morocho

Remus se retrajo… Peter era pequeño, pero cuando quería podía llegar a intimidar hasta a Padfoot ¿Qué había querido decir? Claro que el la podía amar… ¿es que querela como la querian todos no era amarla? Como una amiga, una gran amiga tal vez, pero eso era una forma de amor

--Contesten--exigió con enfado, que ninguno de los dos sabía qué justificaba-- ¿Por qué soy su primo yo no la puedo amar?… ¿ella no me puede amar?

El cerebro, tanto de Sirius como el de Remus, se paralizó … empezaban a sospechar que no estaban hablando del mismo típo de sentimiento

--Wortmail… Meg te quiere tanto a ti como a nosotros--explicó Remus lentamente. Sus ojos dorados estaban entrecerrados, no entendía la situación de Peter… no entendía a donde quería llegar

--Ya lo se Moony. Ese es el problema, --dijo el Merodeador más pequeño, menos significativo del grupo; confesando con oraciones incompletas un sentimiento que venía guardando dese hacía tiempo. El rostro detonaba disgusto, pero su voz era de desilusión-- Que nos quiere a todos de la misma manera… y si alguna vez llega a cambiar algún sentimiento, primero va a ser por alguno de ustedes tres y jamás por mi.

Esa noche todos durmieron con palabras revoloteando y dando vuelas por la cabeza… Pobre Peter… lamentaban, tanto como lo apreciaban, pensar que lo que había dicho era verdad. Era difícil creer que Meg alúgn día se llegara a enamorar tanto de Peter, como él estaba de ella. Ahora parecía obvio darse cuenta de la cara de satisfacción del animago al recordar cuando ella estaba con él, lo acariciaba o simplemente lo hacía reir.

Claro está que con algunas palabras le intentaron dar ánimos a Peter, todo entre bromas e ideas raras de las desacomodadas cabezas de Merodeador… todavía no habían entendido del todo que uno de los merodeadores estaba enamorado. Tal vez el menos merodeador de todos, el que nadie tenía en cuenta… pero Merodeador honorable al fin.

Todavía no habían entendido qué significaba enamorarse

--¡¡Llegué!!--gritó Lily abriendo de un portazo la puerta de su habitación--¿Me extrañaste mucho amiguita de mi alma?-- se había acercado hasta la cama de la morocha que se había quedado en el castillo en las vacaciones, y le agarró las mejillas zarandeándolas como dos gomas.

Lily estaba feliz de la vida de volver al castillo después de las vacaciones, ya no soportaba más a su hermana mayor… definitivamente era más arrogante, egocéntrica, celosa, fastidiosa, cabeza hueca y pesada que los Merodeadores… ¿Por qué siempre pensando en ellos? Suerte no se pudo responder esa pregunta ya que Noelia se destapó y la corrió de un manotazo.

--Lily ¿Porqué no puedes ser una amiga normal?--le preguntó mientras se sobaba las mejillas. Había sido un intento de demostrar su enfado, pero la dulce voz, por más énfasis que le ponga, siempre sonaba tierna.--Sí, te extrañé mucho--dijo lanzándose encima de la pelirroja, sin aguantar más

Dormían las dos solas en la habitación, pues su generación había sido el que menos alumnos fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor, así que las habitaciones destinadas a séptimo año se habían repartido cómodamente.

--¿Como la pasaste?--le gritaba Noelia desde el baño, mientras Lily reacomodaba su baúl.

--Tan bien como lo imaginas--respondió entonando desgano, pero también a los gritos

--Sabes?--le dijo Noelia con su suave voz, ya había salido del baño y se estaba peinando el cabello--Es bueno verte contenta otra vez… sé que no me lo quieres contar, pero Lily… te la pasabas llorando--dijo preocupada.

--Te dije que estaba cansada… solo necesitaba descansar.

Su amiga la miró sonriente --veo que el descansar te favoreció demasiado… Estás hermosa ¿Qué te hiciste?

Lily se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzada por el halago, y se dispuso a contarle sus vacaciones a lo muggle.

--Pady… ey… Pady…¡¡Despierta Padfoot!!

Un James Potter con la sonrisa más grande que jamás se le había visto, abrió las cortinas de la cama de Sirius, tirándose repentinamente sobre él. Con las manos le tapó la boca y la nariz dejándolo sin aire, mientras lo miraba con unos ojos de avellana chisporrotiante.

--¡¡¡Me muero!!!--Gritó luego de poder soltarse de las manos de su amigo. Tomose el pecho y respiró con dificultad--¡¡Estas loco James Potter!!-- profirió pegándole una patada en la espalda, logrando que se caiga al suelo… pelea amistosa de bienvenida….

--Feliz bienvenida--anunció Moony que se había levantado sin que los demás lo notaran, y ahora estaba cubriendo a su amigo con una bolsa de papas

--No, no!!--suplicó Prongs que se acababa de dar cuenta de su pronto destino--¡¡La bolsa de papas no!!--gritó

Petter y Sirius ya lo habían agarrado a James, impidiendo que se mueva. Ataron su cuerpo con una soga, dejándole libre solo los pies… Jamás volvería a despertar a Sirius así.

--Accio escoba--conjuró Remus. Subiendo a la escoba, agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de James que se sacudía como un gusano y salió volando por la puerta, llevando a su amigo a quién sabe qué lugar del castillo.

Así era como hacían para castigar a su amigo. Desde segundo en adelante se le había hecho una costumbre, que le parecía muy divertida, el despertar a sus compañeros cortándoles la respiración hasta casi el punto de ahogarlos. Claro, hasta que Sirius se cansó y una mañana de cuarto año lo cubrió con una bolsa de papas (que no tengo idea de dónde la sacó) y con un hechizo lo tiró hacia el lago, sacándolo por la ventana.

James Potter es de cabeza dura y orgullosa… ¿cómo iba a dejar de hacer algo tan divertido solo porque casi se ahoga y se lo comen los tritones furiosos? De a poco el castigo se volvió menos drástico así como su rutina de asesinato matutina menos frecuente. Cegárlo y dejarlo desorientado en algun lugar del enorme castillo, para que se las ingenie para volver él solo era la típica.

--Tenía que ser Prongs mi mejor amigo ¿No?--dijo sarcásticamente Sirius, sentándose en su cama. Por supuesto que su mente le decía otra cosa "tenía que ser James Potter del que me estoy enamorando ¿no?"

Maldijo su inconsciente que despertaba pensamientos que lo perturbaban…Pero siquiera a si mismo se podía mentir ¡Ya no solo era su inconsciente! Ahora parecía que se había atrofiado su cerebro delante de la imagen de la deslumbrante sonrisa infantil de su amigo, de los ojos que de apoco los empezaba a ver más profundos, más interesantes… mas hermosos. De el entero cuerpo que hacía menos de cinco minuos había estado ensima suyo… de nuevo.

Se metió en el baño, decidido a bañarse eternamente.

--" Que cobarde eres Sirius Black"--se dijo si mismo mientras abría el grifo de agua caliente--"No tienes ni pelotas para volver a cruzártelo"

Que vuelos daba la vida. Pensar que el fiel compinche Sirius Black no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo… ¡Normal sería si dijese de su mejor amiga!. Pero lamentablemente ese no había sido su caso ¿Porqué no? Tal vez solo porque toda su vida estuvo tan cargado de hormonas que no le permitieron conocer a una mujer y llegar a quererla como una amiga, antes de liarse y jugar un rato con sensaciones y labios… Tal vez porque esos dos besos, esos únicos dos besos bastaron para hacerle reconocer cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo deseaba..

Rió con tristeza al pensar que diría su padre; se imaginaba él frente ellos, como solían ser las cenas, y entre todo el silencio carraspeaba educadamente y decía "mamá, papá… estoy enamorado de James Potter"…

¡¡No, No!! No estaba enamorado… él jamás se enamoraría de nada ni nadie… y menos de un hombre… menos de su mejor amigo… Tan solo le gustaba, por decir en otras palabras : le tenía ganas.

Entre tantos revueltos pensamientos salió del baño, ya vestido y un poco más tranquilo, conformándose con su última deducción: sea lo que sea que le estaba pasando, confiaba que terminaría pronto.

En la habitación no había nadie, supuso que habían bajado al comedor así que se apresuró para no quedarse comiendo solo.

Mientras pasaba por la sala común vió a Georgina Bleu con una cara que el ojo del retrete conocía bien… eso significaba solo una cosa.

El mismísimo Merodeador número uno: Sirius Black, estaba caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones de mujeres; Travesía peligrosa para cualquier integrante de dicho selecto grupo (incluso para Peter, las desesperadas mujeres solían raptar y pedir rescate). Las puertas estaban entre abiertas, algunas espiaban por la ranura de la cerradura, y otras más atrevidas salían afuera para hacerle ojitos. Había que aprovechar todas las oportunidades cuando se tiene el privilegio que un prototipo pase en frente tuyo.

Sin embargo Sirius no buscaba más que la habitación de sexto año, donde indudablemente había una bajista my compenetrada en su música, con los amplificadores distorconados a todo volumen

--¡¡¡¡¡MEG!!!!-- gritó con todos sus pulmones para sobrepasar el nivel de música pero la chica no lo escuchaba. Recordó entonces lo que había escuchado anoche… no quiso ni pensar en lo que diría Meg si se enterara que el único verdadero primastro estaba enamorado de ella--¡¡¡¡¡¡MARGARET!!!!!--volvió a proferir después de haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire y borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

La muchacha que estaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las vibraciones del sonido cada vez que tocaba una cuerda, abrió los ojos y lo miró con una mirada perdida. No tardó más de un minuto en el que volvió a pasar sus dedos por todas las cuerdas dejando que solas fueran dejando de sonar; entonces dejó el bajo sobre su cama y volvió a mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

--¡Siri¿qué haces por acá?--preguntó la delgada muchacha

--Qué no recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?--preguntó Sirius mostrando su perfil Casanova, mientras que con su mano le acomodaba el flequillo de costado de su amiga --aprovechó que estamos solos para enrollarnos con tranquilidad. Anoche me daba vergüenza que Moony nos mire…

--Hay, hay hay!--dijo esta corriéndose y sacándole la lengua mientras intentaba disimula la risa con un gesto inquieto--Que tonto que sos. Decide de verdad ¿qué haces por acá?

Sirius rió y se recostó sobre una cama, sintiéndose como en casa… parecía que todos lados era su casa

--Mis amigos me dejaron solo y…--de repente se puso boca abajo, y con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, se estiró hacia debajo de la cama continua y sacó un par de medias que tenían bordado el escudo de Ravenclaw--Y dudo que esto sea tuyo

Meg no le dio importancia y mordiéndose el labio inferior, como seña de impaciencia le quitó los calcetines de la mano y los volvió a tirar debajo de su cama

--Esos calcetines son producto de tu imaginación--le dijo casi en una orden mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, y sin dejar lugar a palabra, volvió a decir--ahora vamos para el comedor que todavía no desayuné.

Ese era uno de los únicos domingos en todo el año, donde la mayoría de los alumnos estaba despierto a las siente de la mañana. Como el expreso de Hogwarts viajaba de noche, arribaba demasiado temprano, con un montón de jóvenes que habían dormido toda la noche.

Fueron hacia la punta de la mesa donde estaban sus amigos desayunando. Al parecer a Remus le había atacado la compasión y en vez de dejarlo en el borde de la torre de astronomía, lo había llevado al comedor perdonándole el castigo.

--¡Magui!--la saludó el morocho de anteojos con su natural sonrisa de niño, cual la aludida vió más tierna que de costumbre,

--¿Qué pasa hoy que estás tan alegre?--le preguntó Meg mientras se sentaba, pasándole una mano por el despeinado (pero limpio) cabello

--Nada

Peter, que se lo veía inquieto e incómodo, al momento que masticaba una factura dejó escapar un sonido como "behrejjehhhsssnsss"

--Significa "nada es sinónimo de Evans"-- Aclaró Remus mientras se preparaba para recibir la respuesta en forma de golpe de James,

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para contradecirlo ya que tanto Sirius como Meg ya habían encontrado a la pelirroja sentada con sus amigas.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo podía negar, esa sonrisa era nada más que por Evans. Tan solo con verla en el expreso ya se le había removido toda la conciencia que en las vacaciones había logrado apaciguar… ¡Esa mujer estaba cada vez más hermosa! Se había cortado el pelo, según le parecía, ya que no era lo suficientemente atento como para darse cuenta qué era lo que le notaba distinto… pero si lo suficientemente observador como para asegurarse de que estaba perfecta.

--Bueno prongs, no lo puedo negar, Evans está para partirla en cuatro-- alegó sin vergüenza Sirius, dándole el visto bueno

James reaccionó sin darse cuenta, y estaba perforando con la vista a su amigo, con un gesto que claramente decía "Callate o te mato"

--¡Bueno, me parece que mejor no alteramos a James que se pone violento!--se apresuró a decir Meg, para aflojar la tensión momentánea

--Si Pady, está todo bien--aseguró James, recuperando su actitud normal al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

--Parece que esa prefecta está removiendo algo en la cabeza de nuestro Prongs.. ¿No muchachito?--preguntó Sirius tratándolo como un perrito

El desayuno siguió habitual… ¡Pero para que iba a mentir! Realmente no era nada habitual atacar con miradas furtivas y de reojo a la muchacha que lo había dejado anonadado desde que la vió, la muchacha que tanto había aborrecido años anteriores, y que esa misma noche en el expreso, no lo había dejado dormir hasta muy tarde por depositar imágenes y pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que podía estar pasando? Ya no tenía ganas de ir a decirle " Evans, deja de simular y admite que cada vez que me ves tienes que recordar diez mil veces mi nombre para contenerte y no matarme a besos"… ahora él mismo tenía que hacerlo con el nombre de ella

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tal vez lo más conveniente era nada, dejar que todo transcurra con tranquilidad. Sería un deshonor para él mismo liarse con la muchacha que se le había negado unas cien veces fácil…

¡Si pensaba que segundo año había sido peculiar solo porque había roto su propio record de enrollarse con niñas… estaba equivocado¡Si pensaba que quinto año habían llegado al límite de merodeador convirtiéndose en animagos, sin poder avanzar más allá, estaba muy equivocado!

Este año y siquiera había terminado, había roto toda expectativa sobre si mismo. Había traspasado no solo el límite de la normalidad y llegado al límite de merodeador sino que había logrado romper el límite de Merodeador… besar a su mejor amigo ¡Dos veces! Y ahora enamorarse de su enemiga…

Pobre de él, lo que tendría que pasar para no sufrir demasiado, pobre de ella… un Merodeador y su pesadilla diaria estaba enamorado de ella

EY! llego el tercer capítulo de esta historia que hizo un BUMM en la memoria de los ff... jajajaja se se., seguro ¡¡pero es bueno seguir soñando!!

muchas gracias a todos sus rr.. y pido mas,... nos e preocupen., spoy insaciable. :P

está subida ya en Potter f. así q si quieren adelanar vallan allí q esta hasta el capitulo 10, en 11 en proceso

a ver si acá subo con mas regularidad

Solamente espero que me dejen un par de RR. Saben, esos mensajitos que se dejan apretando las teclas del teclado :P

:D

Ele


End file.
